


A Fight To Remember

by AlecWrites



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bleach - Freeform, Bottom Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Blood, Top Renji Abarai, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Renji is such a little bitch, and as much as Grimmjow pretends to hate it, he's defenseless against it.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Fight To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I got really excited talking about Bleach with someone from Discord and suddenly I was writing this. Things happen.

Renji steps to the left only dodging Grimmjow’s attack by a hair. His body losing footing slightly, but he regains it as he slides his right foot against the concrete, lowering his center of gravity. When he spreads his legs, Grimmjow is already coming at him with another attack; Renji strides forward swiftly and paries at him, their swords clash. Grimmjow notices Renji’s incoming move. They are face to face as each of them doesn’t want to lose to the other, a smile slips onto his Renji face and Grimmjow grimaces at him and jumps away, sliding against the ground.

“You really want to continue this? I can see you’re getting pretty tired, we can take a little break,” Renji suggests, throwing his zanpakto against his shoulder and settling onto one foot.

“Oh fuck off,” Grimmjow spits as he curls his body into a battle position and charges at the red-head. Renji’s smile grows wider as he prepares for the attack.

Renji takes not one, not two, but three steps until he is blade to blade with Grimmjow. Grimmjow gives him a pointed look, and Renji’s smile drops as he steps away, looking for an opening going for Grimmjow’s side. The other predicts the attack at the last moment and jumps upward into the sky, swinging his sword around to attack Renji from above. Renji steps out of the way, a lock of his hair falling to the ground.

“Closer,” Grimmjow whispers under his breath. Renji is already holding a defensive position. This time instead of getting ready to counter the red-head lowers himself to the ground, to defend. Grimmjow comes at him hard, with a shout. 

Their swords clash once again and Renji exhales, the strike causing his breath to catch.

“You wanna know how I can tell you’re tired?” Renji asks when they’re face to face. The red-head takes a step forward, making Grimmjow slide back. 

“Because you’re losing your footing babe,” Renji says with a smirk, as he continues to take steps forward. It is evident that Grimmjow is becoming frustrated with Renji’s cockiness. Grimmjow moves back with a few quick jumps, throws his coat off in anger, and Renji shimmies his own off of his shoulders.

“Is this you getting serious? Don’t threaten me with a good time Jaegerjaques,” Renji sighed, lowering himself into position. This time he charges forward, his body blinding with the wind itself until he’s behind Grimmjow, his zanpakto at his throat, and an arm against his waist. 

“Do you yield?” Renji asks, and then there’s an elbow in his gut, Grimmjow turns to face him, pressing his blade to Renji’s throat instead. 

“Do you?” He asks a faint trace of amusement in his voice. Renji can see the exhaustion in his eyes, they’ve been going at this for hours, Renji had to admit that he was pretty exhausted as well. The training was fun for both of them, and they would rather spend their time training than anything else. 

A tiny river of blood trickles down onto Grimmjow’s blade, from the puncture wound on Renji’s throat. Grimmjow straightens when he sees it, dropping his blade to his side, and looking away.

“We can stop for right now,” Grimmjow says, walking past Renji into the barracks. 

Renji presses two-fingers against his throat to stop the bleeding. “Babe, it’s just a small cut, you don’t have to worry about it,” he teases.

“Shut up before I gut you.”

“Will do,” Renji says closing the subject. 

-

They’re sitting at the table eating. Well more like they’re both inhaling food as quickly as they can, barely noticing their own speed. All the bowls and plates are empty on the table, and Grimmjow looks up at Renji expectantly, but before Renji can notice Grimmjow is already scowling.

“So, now that you’re properly tired, and you’ve eaten, we can have some fun?” Renji asks a smile on his face.

Grimmjow scoffs, “I’d rather die,” he says looking away from the other and toward the door.

“Oh come on, I mean you could show me a good time,” Renji winks. And Grimmjow gives him a blank stare. 

“You’re right, I could do that, but I’m not going to bastard,” Grimmjow spits.

“Awe, come on,” Renji groans letting himself fall back onto the floor.

“I’m getting the futons ready,” Grimmjow grumbles.

“For sex?” Renji peaks up.

“For fucking sleep moron!” Grimmjow shouts as he makes his way to the closet pulling out the rolled-up futons and throwing them onto the floor. Renji can’t help but laugh, Grimmjow looks like a fucking housewife doing this, the male scowls at Renji, and the red-head quickly shuts up.

Renji gets up from the table and makes his way over to help Grimmjow smooth the blankets over the futons. Once they’re done Grimmjow grimaces. “Are you trying to pick a fight with me?” he asks.

“Do you want me to?” Renji teases.

“I fucking hate you,” He says throwing off his pants and settles into the bed. 

“Just keep telling yourself that-wait! Are you actually going to bed.” Renji asks surprised. 

“You got a problem? I’m fucking tired!!” He screams throwing the blanket over his shoulder. 

“Awww, babies tired,” Renji slides himself underneath the blanket and throws an arm over Grimmjow’s body which earns him a bite from the other on his wrist. Renji cries out and Grimmjow can’t help but let out a soft laugh. 

“See, now you’re just playing hard to get,” Renji says with gritted teeth. He moves his free arm underneath the blanket and runs it gently across Grimmjow’s skin. His hand slides across his side and Grimmjow shivers slightly but says nothing. Renji takes his silence as a good sign, and Renji lowers his hand to slide across the other’s abdomen. Grimmjow tenses but he remains silent, and Renji slips his hand under the hem of Grimmjow’s briefs and wraps his fingers around his dick. Grimmjow inhales sharply and buries his head under the blanket. 

“Oh I see, is this what you wanted all along?” Renji asks.

“Fuck off, before I stick my dick in your ass!” He yells.

Renji laughs, “It seems you want me to do that do you,” he coos moving his hand to stroke Grimmjow’s member.

“As if,” he manages his breath becoming heavier, “You’re too much of a pussy to top.”

Renji moves his hand faster, silencing Grimmjow, and he begins breathing deeply. Grimmjow grits his teeth but he can’t help but thrust his hips forward into Renji’s grip. The red-head strokes the length of Grimmjow’s cock with slow tantalizing motions. Renji slides closer to Grimmjow and begins rutting his member against the others behind. The red-head gasps as the head of his cock slides between Grimmjow’s behind. He can feel Grimmjow tense, but once again there is no protest. Renji removes his hand from the other’s cock and pulls down on his and Grimmjow’s underwear leaving their behinds bare. Renji puts two slim fingers into his mouth, covering them with his saliva and runs it slowly along Grimm’s hole. He hears the other gasp, but it’s muffled. He was always the defiant type. Renji’s sure he’ll pull some noises out of him tonight.

“Do you want me to fuck you, babe?” He whispers against the other’s neck while moving a finger between his crack.

“Shut up,” Grimmjow retorts, his voice sounding rough. Renji toys with his entrance pushing his finger against the hole without going in. The other groans in frustration; Renji pushes the tip of his finger inside. There’s a choking noise coming from Grimmjow and Renji slides his finger back out before pushing it inside again. 

The breath that comes from Grimmjow is audible. And Renji can’t help but smile as he moves his fingers faster, almost like a train rushing into the tunnel. The walls around his fingers clench and bend with every breath that Grimmjow releases and Renji doesn’t ease up until he’s spread enough to add another finger. Grimmjow’s body is bending forward, from Renji’s angle he can see the male grabbing harshly onto his pillow. 

Renji bites his lips as the second finger eases in. Grimmjow is now unable to contain his noises a loud groan bellowing from his gut. Renji moves the second finger almost reverently as the first, his fingers crashing into Grimmjow’s prostate. The other is moaning into his hand, trying to keep quiet or trying to keep some dignity.

Renji pulls his fingers out and starts rubbing his cock with his hand. “Wanna help me out babe?” Renji asks.

Grimmjow groans, and most likely rolls his eyes. Renji smiles as Grimmjow’s hand disappears behind his back and is running over Renji’s cock with his saliva. When Grimmjow’s hand quickly returns to his side of the futon, Renji’s hip is already pulling Grimmjow’s body backward and lining up his cock with Grimmjow’s entrance. 

He teases the hole a couple of times; moving it against his ass before slowly and carefully slipping inside. 

“Ren-” Grimmjow hisses. And Renji pushes all the way in until he bottoms out. A drip of sweat falls down from his eyebrow onto the bed, but he ignores it and begins to pull out slowly. It takes everything in his power not to pound back in. He’s breathing deeply, they both are, as Renji pushes back inside. A heat filling his body, and his heartbeat increasing as he pulls out again. 

“Jesus, it’s like you’re sucking me in,” He groans as he pushes his groin against Grimmjow’s ass. 

Grimmjow whines. And Renji knows exactly what to do. The red-head pulls back slowly, very slowly it’s torture for him, and then slams into Grimmjow’s ass roughly. The other cries out and Renji repeats the action, rubbing against his prostate each time he enters. Renji takes a deep breath before pulling back out and slamming into him again. 

Renji’s actions continue like this until he’s just about pounding into his lover. He has Renji on his stomach, a hand holding him down at the hip as he moves his hips ruthlessly against him. Grimmjow’s cries are shameless now, Renji is pulling high pitched squeaks and whines from him that he only makes when he’s tired.

Renji is close, he feels his climax approaching quickly, and he knows Grimmjow is close too, the way his eyes open and close when he hits the right spot. “Let’s come together okay babe,” Renji says, and Grimmjow is only able to blink a few times, to show that he understands. Renji’s pace quickens, if that even remotely possible, and the skin of their bodies clap together to make a loud sound. It’s absolute music to Renji’s ears.

“Oh baby,” Renji cries, his hand gripping tightly onto Grimmjow’s hip. The red-head pulls on Grimmjow’s hair and comes. His seed spilling inside of Grimmjow. The other chokes, riding through his own orgasm. His dick firmly pressing against the futon. Renji groans a few more times, aftershocks filling his body. 

“Get the fuck out of me, asshole,” Grimmjow says, his face buried into a pillow. Renji gains leverage on one of his arms, lifting himself up and out of Grimmjow to collapse beside him.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that’s what you wanted,” Renji says, his head rolling to face the back of Grimmjow’s.

“Fuck you that’s why,” Grimmjow retorts and Renji just smiles to himself.


End file.
